


Marigolds From Spain

by BlockBuster_Tub



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1940s, Gen, Morbid, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Post-World War II, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockBuster_Tub/pseuds/BlockBuster_Tub
Summary: Post war house wife Lydia Mortimer deals with the plights of her perfectly lavish life.





	Marigolds From Spain

 

     “Lawrence dear, wait!” Called out a well-dressed woman with stunning champagne hair cascading down her back, two sections curled into subtle victory rolls. She quickly strolled up to her beloved husband, her warm grey dress ebbing and flowing around her, ending just below her knees. Lawrence, just about to open the front door, turns to her flashing her a loving smile.

     “What’s wrong?” He notices her bothered expression. She reached her hands up to his poorly done beige tie and shimmied it up his neck, tightening it. She fiddled with the velvety fabric, making sure it's perfectly straight, then swipes her hands over his shoulders a few times, pushing off any dust or debris on his fitted Prussian blue suit. “Where would I be without you, Lydia?” Lawrence chuckled

     “Dead.” She pulled his tie one last time to bring him down to her for a kiss goodbye, leaving his lips faintly red from her burgundy lipstick. Lawrence placed two fingers softly onto his lips where hers once were, his face was lightly blushed. He's such a stunningly handsome man. Lydia couldn't help but to just admire him.

     “What are your plans for while I’m away?” Lawrence asked, turning the bronze doorknob, opening it just an inch.

     “I'm planting some new marigolds in the garden, I had them imported in from Spain.” She clasped her hands together in excitement. “Oh!” She suddenly pointed her finger up in realization, “I also invited Ms. Donahue over to discuss tomorrows charity auction over tea.”

     “That’s lovely! Don’t forget to send her my best wishes.” He gave her one last grin as he strode out the door.

     They had been madly in love with one another since they met way back in 1934 at a jazz venue. The moment their eyes met Lawrence knew he had to marry her. He spent every waking moment trying to woo her, every day he’d ask her to marry her until she said yes after months of persistent begging.

     Lydia’s oxford heels clicked against the freshly polished marble flooring, the sound echoing through the grand foyer. Priceless paintings were immaculately placed along with the powder white crown molding on the walls. She knew how blessed she was to live such a life of opulence and luxury. She can afford anything she wants, gets formal invites to prestigious events, and has no need to worry about paying for her beloved daughter's educations. But she always makes sure she gives as much as she gets, she prides herself on her charitable work with the citizens that were affected by the latest world war that recently ended. She holds dozens of auctions, foundations, and charities, as well as donating hundreds of thousands of dollars of her own money to fund her own and other charities.

     Walking through the parlor, she runs her hand gently across the cream loveseat, over the pristine silk textile and the detailed carvings in the mahogany figure. She reached the back garden entrance, and placed a hand on each of the two handles and pulled open the golden framed, crystal cut glass doors. Fresh spring air rushed into the room. Lydia looked satisfied as she surveyed the perfect haven she has made for herself right in her backyard. Hundreds of different exotic flowers and plants were thoughtfully arranged in elegant designs. Ecuadorian roses, weeping bells, birds of paradise, bleeding hearts, spotted knapweed, amaryllis, native sunflowers from the Netherlands, anything flower you could think of, she has most likely planted it. She stood on a brick lain path that led to a circular clearing in the middle of the large flower bed, there sat two white iron chairs at a similarly made table. On the table was a porcelain floral tea set. Not far from the setup there was a mid-sized dug up plot of land where she was going to plant her new marigolds. She was adjusting one on the cups when she heard a voice.

     “Yoohoo, Lydia!” A short woman said playfully with her head barely reaching over the tall white picket fence. Lydia rushed over to her and unhooked the latch to the gate to let her in. A petite little lady with short umber pin curled hair with a few strands falling effortlessly over her face. Her dress told everyone she was ready to party whenever and wherever.

     “Amabel Donahue, what on earth are you wearing?” Lydia joked, “You look like you’ve crawled out the 20’s!” She was sporting an outdated, but stunning, orange dress that was strewn with pearl. She assumed she dressed like that to embrace her boyish figure. They had been friends since childhood, Amabel was a wild child growing up. She’d always be roping Lydia into some kind of adventure each day. But now they were adults. With families and responsibilities.  

     “How’s the newborn?”

     “She’s well. But a bit of a handful when Lawrence is away at work.” Lydia led her over to the table and pulled out a chair for Amabel and pushed it back underneath her as she sat down. “But I’m managing. I’ve got my ducks in a row. Right now all I have to focus on tomorrow nights auction.” She began to pour two cups of tea, She motioned to the sugar bowl, “One or two?”

     “Oh, three please!” Amabel smiled. Lydia dropped two cubes in one cup and poured a bit of rich white cream into her own. She set the other cup on the opposite side of the table. Both of the women sat peacefully, sipping their tea. “What blend is this? It tastes so ambrosial.” She took another long sip.

     “It's an expensive Earl Grey with a dash of mint from the garden and a shot of Crème de cerise aged since 1899 steeped into the water.” She obviously took much pride in her pricy concoction. Lydia set down her cup and placed her elbows on the cloth covered table, lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on her intertwined hands. “I know you slept with my husband.” Amabel clammed up and slowly set her cup down.

     “Lydia, darling, what are you talking about?” She smiled, brow furrowed.

     “Don’t play dumb, this isn’t a blind accusation” Lydia’s expression was so calm and collected. Amabel's demeanor completely shifted.

     “What are you going to do about it.” She leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest.

     “I’ve already done what I need to do.” Lydia still sat their, casual as ever.

     “So threatening,” Amabel laughed, “You’re too much of a goody-two-shoes to do anything to me.” She held out her arms and paused, looking around as if waiting for something. “See.” She smirked, taking one last swig of her tea, leaving the cup empty. She stood up from the chair, losing her balance for a moment. She quickly clutched the bodice of her dress in pain. Amabel, panting heavily, set her gaze back onto Lydia.

     “Oh yes, I almost forgot, there was one more ingredient I put in your tea.” She closed her eyes and took a smooth sip of her own cup. “I had some löffelkobalt imported from Germany.”

     “What the hell does that mean.” She said weakly, blood started to drip out her nose. She dropped down to her knees, struggling to keep her head up.

     “It's the native name for arsenic. You’ve always had a sweet tooth, so I had it packed into cubes with some sugar filler.” Lydia smiled as she watched Amabel fall roughly to the ground, the pigment already draining from her skin. “Pathetic.” After finishing off her tea she dragged the lifeless body to the empty plot in the garden. Lydia took one last look at her face, her soft features looking so alive yet so departed at the same time. She pushed Amabel into the ditch and shoveled a thin layer of soil over her. Lastly, she planted those beautiful imported marigolds above her. They looked so perfect with all the other flowers surrounding them. She’ll make good fertilizer.

 

     “Welcome home, love.” Lydia lifted herself onto the tips of her toes to kiss her husband’s cheek. She was cradling their baby in her arms, she was sleeping soundly. He wrapped his arms around both of them.

     “Damn, How did I end up with such a perfect family.” Lawrence said before kissing them both tenderly on the foreheads.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a project for school but I was very proud of it. Though its short, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
